Do you love me?
by Peace etc
Summary: Max's son comes back and falls in love with a waitress at the crashdown, who happens to be a certain someone's daughter... r/r please!
1. Default Chapter

Zan's comes back sixteen years later… Oh and in my story Tess is not evil, and Alex is still alive. Not all couples are CC, or will not end up CC.   
  
His name was Chris, Chris Walker. He lived in Canada, like any normal person. His best friend Paul was always at his side. Along with both of their other best friend Dana, who was dating Paul.   
"Mr. Walker?" I woke up to the teacher taping my shoulder. "Christopher this has happened twice already this week…" I sighed, rubbing my eyes.   
"Sorry, Mr. Downey" He gave me a disapproving look and went on to teaching the class.   
The reason I fell asleep in class, was because of these strange dreams that keep me awake. I see my Father, my birth Father. He keeps telling me to come to him, I have no idea where that is though.   
I live outside of Toronto. I go to the public school, near by. My best friend Paul, backyard is behind mine. He has this perfect girlfriend, Dana. Who is also my best friend. We were always the three musketeers, the three stooges. I love Dana, like a sister. But, I would simply die to find someone just like her.   
"Chrisie!!" Ugh, I hate when she call me that. Dana, she's the only one who does. "English is not nap time…" She joked, while walking over to me.  
"I know…" I defended, as we walked out to the cafeteria.   
"What's the matter with you?" She asked me, concern filling her eyes. I didn't reply, I just look down. "It's ok," she comforted, rubbing my back. As we sat down at our regular table.  
"Hey Walker, get your own girl!" I look up to see Paul walking over to us. We laughed, as he gave Dana a kiss and sat down across from her. Pulling out his lunch. "I heard what happened in English…" He said looking at me teasingly, but worriedly at the same time.   
"Well, I'm kinda tired." I stated glumly, picking at my lunch.   
"This life is so boring, we need something exciting!" Dana commented, out of nowhere. I smiled, boy could she say random things.  
"Chris not making your sex life exciting enough?" I asked, trying to avoid getting hit with her book, or Paul's fist.   
"No, I think we need something adventurous…" She said dreamily, looking around.  
"How about a threesome?" I questioned. Paul spilt out his coke, laughing. While Dana tried to hide her mortified look.   
"Not quite yet, Tiger." She said to me sounding seducingly. Paul coughed and Dana gave him her winning smile.   
"How about a road trip?" I said seriously up for an adventure.   
"Yeah!" Dana said. While Paul just nodded. "School's out for summer in five days."   
By the end of the day, we knew we were hitting the road, in less then a week. With no idea where to go.   
That night I again had a dream. But this time I knew where I was being summonsed. I was to go to Roswell, New Mexico. Aliens was what I first thought of. I've always wanted to meet my Father. And even if we get to Roswell and don't find him. We can still have fun, right?  
We were on our way. We had road maps, we had it all. We were actually leaving this town, for the first time of our life. I never told them about my whole Father in dreams things. I knew for sure Paul would laugh. Dana who was living with what ever relative would take her, would understand my need to meet him. Despite I know practically nothing.   
"Bye!" We all shouted, as I backed out of the driveway. Standing waving at us were; Paul's Dad and stepmom, my foster parents, and Dana's cousin. I had told them I wanted to go to Roswell. They couldn't care less as long as they were out of this town.  
We traveled for five days. We sometimes stayed at motels, sometimes camped. We saw some sights on our way, not many. But at last we were arriving, in Roswell.   
*In Roswell*  
My name is Darcy Valenti. I was a mistake, my parents had me when they were nineteen and drunk. They are now only thirty-four. Roswell, aliens, other planets are all familiar to me. My parent's friends are aliens Isabel, Max, Tess and Michael. My Father has weird alien moments sometimes cause he was once healed from one. I'm like half alien as well, cause when my Mom's water broke I was premature so I like wouldn't come out, so I was going to die. But, Max like the head alien saved my life, and some how got me out some alien way. So it made me half alien, strange eh? People often wonder what Max and my mom were doing in the desert alone…   
  
More to come, if you like it… 


	2. My life...

Before I begin this new chapter, I wanna explain the characters and a bit of history. It's kinda complicated,   
Everyone should know all the pairing from highschool. From there Kyle and Maria became good friends, and became more in a drunken mishap. Resulting in Darcy who's now 15. Max and Liz were still together. Isabel and Alex, and Michael and Tess even got together. They stayed like that for a couple of years. Till Liz and Alex wanted out of Roswell, but the aliens felt they should stay. So off went Alex and Liz who later on hooked up. But before that Isabel and Alex had a child, Mark (14). So then back in Roswell, Max and Maria, Tess and Kyle, and Isabel and Michael got together. Max and Maria had a child Caleb (13). Tess and Kyle had Robert (12). And Isabel and Michael had Leila (12). The aliens then found a way back to Antar, they didn't want to leave their family. But, they had to or the planet would be demolished. So they went back. Kyle and Maria got back together, figuring they weren't return. Kyle and Maria then had their second daughter Holly (9). Alex and Liz came home with children, Kailey (10) and twins Ethan and Sean (7). The aliens got back with their families. Max and Maria had a son Jamie (4) and Maria is also presently pregnant. Alex and Liz had Dylan (4). Michael and Isabel had Benjamin (6). And Kyle and Tess had Charlie (5), and Hannah (3)… Complicated eh? Oh and no one ever got married, they didn't believe in it, well or they didn't get around to it.   
  
Dana, Paul and I took a room a local motel. We were so tired from all the driving we had done, we fell asleep at only eight that night. Me with my own bed, while the love birds shared one.   
  
Damn I was late again. I carefully shut my front door so hopefully the parental units wouldn't hear…  
"Darcy!" I sighed, just my luck. I looked at my Father coming down the stairs, looking ever so mad. "Do you realize what time it is?"   
"Oh, whoa it's already eleven!" I said pretending to just realize.   
"Cut it, you were suppose to be home after your shift at the Crashdown…" Lectures never change…  
"I, uh, I…" I was never that great with excuses. Something's just never change.   
"Your report card came in the mail today" I looked down ashamed, knowing I didn't do well. "Your Mother and I want to talk to you about it…". I interrupted.  
"Talk about what?" I questioned. "What will talking do?" I asked, with an attitude.   
"Tomorrow when your Mom's here we will talk." He said giving me an high authority look.   
"Sure, sure" I mumble walking past him up the stairs. "Hey Tess" I said as I passed my Dad's room. She was in there reading a book on bed.   
"Hey Darce!" She said with a smile. I waved slightly and walked up to my room. My room was in the attic, I requested it. It was just the way I like it. It was my Dad's turn with the kids, Holly and I. Rob, Charlie, and Hannah were always here. 


	3. Meeting him.

The next morning when I woke up, I saw Dana and Paul entangled around each other. I didn't want to wake them, because I knew they both weren't morning people. So I left a note telling them where I was headed and left. I walked down to a restaurant I'd seen last night. It was all alien themed and not at all fancy. I took a seat in the a booth by the window and waited.   
I hate mornings! Why do I have to work a morning shift. I was just arriving at work, late again. I went through the back of the crashdown. I grabbed my pad and walked out.  
"Honey you really need an alarm clock!" Liz my sorta aunt said. As I finished my yawn.   
"Those things are so annoying!" I commenting finally smiling. She patted my back, and went to the back. I looked for who need service. And my eyes locked with the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He was sitting in the front booth alone. I hope he's not waiting for his girl friend!   
"Hey, how can I help you?" Replied the beautiful waitress. I smiled and place my order, trying hard not to stare. After I had eaten I didn't want to leave, afraid I'd never see her again. A group of young teens walked in, and she talked with them for a bit.   
"Darce!" They all shouted at me when they walked in, Mark, Caleb, Leila, and Rob. I headed over smiling. They sat in the booth behind my cutie.   
"Hey guys" I replied. Walking over to them. Caleb and Rob were my half brothers, each from one parent. Surprisingly they got along well. Mark and Leila were half siblings and got along ok. Mark and I were the closest, because he was only a year younger then me. And when the aliens went back to their planet, he and Leila stayed with us. So he was like a little brother, not that I don't have enough of those!   
"Hey, I heard Dad yelling at you last night!" Rob said snickering. Mark looked at me pretending to be disappointed.  
"What'd you do now?" Mark asked finally laughing. I was about to reply when Caleb interrupted.   
"You better not of gotten Mom mad, cause when she's made there is no tomorrow!" He said looking at me worried.   
"All I did was come home at little late…" I said.  
"Little late? You were suppose to me home after you shift here, you were back at like eleven" Rob commented. "And your report card came in the mail, and boy you didn't do well…".   
"Yeah well at least I don't sneak out!" I said. I was always the one who didn't care, what my parents did. Where as Rob felt he had to be sneaky, to keep there trust. Leila seemed to perk up when I said that.   
"I don't!" He wined, I rolled my eyes. Leila seemed quite relieved to hear that.   
"These sneaky siblings, I have one too." Mark said, smiling at Leila. We all knew that Leila and Rob had this cute little girlfriend and boyfriend going on. Even though they were only twelve.   
"The report cards came in the mail?!" Caleb said still just accepting it. "I'm going to be dead!" He complained, well shaking his head. Refusing to believe it.   
"Should of thought of that before you skipped classes!" Replied Leila. I left to go get them their food. When I returned, by beautiful stranger was gone. I picked up the cash he left for the bill, and suddenly smile when I saw a note. I read it silently:   
Dear Waitress,   
I don't normally do this, but I feel strangely attracted to you, who wouldn't though? Please meet me at the park, tonight at nine. If you can't I understand…  
Thanks,   
I smile, and folded the letter placing it in my pocket. I finish my shift and got ready to go home. Knowing my parents were ready to give me hell.   
"Hey" I called as I walked into my house. I dropped my stuff.   
"Hey DarcyMarcy!" I smiled at my little sister Holly. She had been calling me that for ages now.   
"Hey Hol!" I replied as she jumped on my back, and I carried her to the kitchen. And plopped her down on the counter. "Hi…" I mumbled to my parents sitting at the table. My Mom gave me her classic smile, while my Dad motioned for me to take a seat. "Where's Tess and Max?" I asked. They were pretty much my step parents, they usually were around at times like these.   
"They're talking with Isabel and Michael." My Mom replied, taking a sip of her coffee. I nodded and thought for a minute.   
"Something alien related?" I asked laughing. "Are they need back on Antar?" I joked. My parents did not look amused.   
"As a matter of fact, Max been having dreams about Zan." Couldn't be. Zan was normal, living with normal people. Right?  
"About this report card…" My Mom said giving me a disappointed glance. "Holly, Kailey's next door." My Mom said tempting my sister out of the room. Liz and Alex live next door. Holly sighed, jumped off the counter. Knowing she was getting kicked out, she left.   
"Now Darce." My Mom said turning to me. My Dad face softened and he turned to me.   
"Where did we go wrong?" My Father said. Uh, maybe when you had all those other children with other people. But, I'd never say that to their faces. They were looking at me to say something.   
"I uh, dunno…" I mumbled.   
"You didn't do that well, this semester." No shit, I consider failing practically everything doing well.   
"Yeah, I know" I said, trying not to give any attitude, but it was hard.   
"You know?" My Dad said. "You know how this will affect your future…" I yawned, as he went on about university and such.   
"Honey, we've decided that you'll go to school come home, go to work and straight home." I rolled my eyes, great house arrest.   
"That's so not fair!" I shouted, standing up. My parents stood up as well.   
"This will only go to you can show us you're responsible…" I sighed, responsibly- I hated that word.   
"You can't do this to me!" I screamed and ran out. I heard them calling out of me, but I kept going. I knew I went off a little hard, but c'mon they were totally unreasonable. 


	4. The truth

I ran and ran to Bailey's house. She was my best friend. Who understood everything. I let myself in, knowing that her parent weren't home. For they were never there.  
"Bai? You there?" I called, walking in to the house looking around.   
"Darcy, babe! Up here!" She shouted down. I ran up the steps to her room.   
"Hey there!" I smiled at her. She was standing on her head reading, she was strange like that.   
"Hiya!" She grinned as she got off her head. And put down her book. I looked at it.   
"Shakespeare?" She rolled her eyes, and smiled. "I'm under house arrest!" I complained. She frowned.   
"What a killer!" She said, shaking her head.   
"It's so not fair!" I commented thinking about it again.   
"But at least they care about you…" Bailey said quietly. I immediately felt terrible. Here I was complaining, while her parents don't even know her name. "Where are they now?" I asked, breaking the silence.   
"They're in Europe." She sighed and looked around avoiding my eyes. "My brothers are staying with me, but you know him." I smiled thinking of her brothers, Danny and Jeremy. Who didn't give, to what she did.   
"I'm sorry…" I said silently. She looked up, and gave me a half smile.   
"It's not your fault, my parents are asses!" She said raising her tone.   
"Bailey!!!" The screech ran through the house. Bailey rolled her eyes again. And slowly walked out the door, looking downstairs. "We're having some friends over…" Danny was eighteen , and Jeremy was seventeen. They had the same friends. They didn't even wait for her reply, before inviting people into the house from behind them.   
"In other words a party." She said to me. "Last time, I was out when they had one… I found a used condom in my bed! Gross!" I laughed, as she told me the story.   
"Oh no!" I checked my watch. "It's eight, I got to go make up with my parents. I got a date tonight!" I bragged, as I showed Bailey the note. "He was very hot too!" I know, I really rubbing it in, but I had a date with a babe!  
"I wish I was on shift this morning!" She complained. I laughed.   
"I just hope, I can get by my parents…" I said, thinking about how I would have to go by it.  
"Good Luck!" She said, as I ran outside. Moving aside for a guy with a keg to walk by. I ran down the street to my house. Great! Everyone was here. My so called aunts and uncles and cousins. I slowly walked in. My parents were talking in the living room, before I went in I listened outside a while.  
"I can't believe you found your son!" My Dad exclaimed. They found Zan? I wonder what he looks like? Is he nice?   
"I didn't find him, he found us!" Max said proudly.   
"We found each other…" That voice sounds familiar. I chose this time to walk in.   
"Hi!" I said, Zan had his back to me. So I couldn't see his face. My parents both glared at me though, I gave them 'I'm just a teenager, it's a stage' look.   
"Oh, Darcy you can meet, Max and my son!" Tess declared excitedly. He turned…   
"It's you!" I pronounced, covering my mouth with my hand.  
"The waitress!" He said and smiled at me. We held eye contact for a while, till we got interrupted.  
"You two know each other?" Max asked. Looking from one of us to the other.  
"She served me breakfast…" He replied, without taking his eyes off me.  
"I pity you!" My dad said. Tess nudged him in the stomach.   
"Dad, Mom! We found a dying bird… and Leila saved it!" Holly called as she same running in. Isabel walked outside, to deal with it.   
"DarcyMarcy! You're home!" She cried, running and giving me a hug. "I thought you had run away forever!!!" I hugged her back. Everyone looked at my parents, and it was funny to watch them squirm under all the glared.   
"Nope, I came back." I replied. Giving my parents a challenging look. She gave me a smile, showing her two lost teeth.   
"I wanna go see, how the bird is doing…" She decided walking out.   
"Don't touch it!" Maria called after her.   
"Uh, Mom, Dad?" They looked up at me. "Can, I talk to you guys?" I asked. They nodded and we went into the kitchen. While, Zan got interrogated about previous life.  
"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, because it was against me to actually apologize.   
"No, we are it was too much." My Mom said.   
"Darce, we thought about it and if you work hard. We will make sure you have a life." My Dad compromised.   
"So, I can have a minimal life now?" I questioned. They nodded, after a second of though. "I just have to ace some quizzes?" I asked.   
"You have to keep it up, once you show us we'll little by little let you have your life back!" My Mom told me. I sighed that's all, that's simple.   
"And, no cheating for those grades!" My Dad added.   
"How then Dad?" I joked. He gave me a stern look, but then gave me a wide smile.   
"You two!" My Mom said. While, she shook her head. We headed back to the living room.   
"So, that how we got here…" Oh good, they had told Zan about his existence. He didn't even look that shocked.  
"I've always known I was different…" He replied, to all of this life changing information. We stuffed all twenty two of us into the dining room, for one big dinner. When Zan's was headed out, to walk back- he insisted because it wasn't that far.   
"I still don't know your name." Stated the beautiful girl from the restaurant this morning- Darcy.   
"Chris" I replied, smiling. I know I should be like running out of there, especially after everything I just found out. Except I think a part of me had always known. So it didn't even sound the weird.   
"Nice to meet you, Chrissie." She commented, I looked at her.  
"I hate that!" She gave me a challenging look. "DarcyMarcy!" I added, she looked shocked. I had picked it up from the cute kid, Holly. She sighed.   
"No one can be that." She said looking defeated. "Christmas!" She smiled.   
"Ugh, I haven't heard that since third grade!" I exclaimed laughing. "I'd love to stay and talk, but my friends probably are worried, I've been gone…" I checked my watch. "Three hours! But, I hope to see you tomorrow?" I asked.   
"I'm working." She said, adding a cute frown.   
"Everyone needs breakfast!" I replied and with that I walked away smiling. I actually have a family. I was so happy. Except now since my Father and Maria were together, and my Mother and Kyle were together. That sorta makes her, eww my stepsister. I'm head over heels for my stepsister! As I walked down the street, I noticed one house having a huge party. I watched as a girl looking around my age, ran out.  
"Hi," I said as I walked by.   
"Hey" She replied looking down.   
"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" I asked. She looked back and rolled her eyes.  
"It's my house." She said nodding her head towards the house with the party.   
"Nice party." I commented. Looking at the house. She shook her head.   
"It's my brothers party" She told me. "The jackasses!" She pronounced. I put up my hands in defense. "Sorry, I'm usually not so bold! It's just, why is life so screwed?" She asked me. I patted her back and we sat down on the curb talking. Here I was comforting a complete stranger.   
"What happened?" I questioned.  
"Long story…" She said. Wiping away her tears. I didn't want o push her, but.  
"C'mon, I have a long time." She smiled, and stretched out her legs.  
"Ok here we go. Are you ready for this?" she asked, I nodded. "So, my friend left. I decided to have a shower. Things go as usual, till some of my brothers friends came in. I had locked the door, but they had y'know unlocked it. They see me like butt naked. I grabbed a towel. I went out the adjoining door to my own room, and then the fuckers wouldn't leave me alone. They were like drunk, and kept like chasing me around trying to y'know. And then dumb and dumber didn't even stop them, when their little baby sister was practically getting raped. It was a miracle I got out here."   
"Don't worry, you're safe now." I comforted. She seemed to relax at that.   
"Sorry, I don't know why, I reacted like that I usually don't." She defended herself.  
"Don't worry, sometimes you just have to let it all out." She sighed. I suddenly felt a wave of guiltiness. I had told Darcy I had to go and here I was talking with a total stranger.   
"Look you better go." She declared pushing me away.   
"Here, I'll walk you to your room." She smile at me genuinely. When we stepped in the house and it was wild. We avoided everyone all the way upstairs. And you don't know how many people came up to us. She jotted down her number and I told her I'd call her the minute I got back at the motel. She agreed. That night we talked into the wee hours of the morning. About everything. Except aliens she told me she knew, when we were on the topic. But, I couldn't speak of it with Dana and Paul in the room. 


	5. Stalking

** Hey, to make my story more interesting, I made Mark Evans 15 and not 14. He's the son of Alex and Isabel **  
  
The next day, after Paul, Dana, and I woke up and were going to get breakfast. Paul and Dana wanted to meet my so called parents and the mystery girl. We decided to eat at the Crashdown, my recommendation. It was more like lunch though, seeing it was noon.  
"This place is weird!" Paul exclaimed quietly, to us as we entered the Crashdown. I had to admit on first entrance it was weird, what restaurant was alien themes, except in Roswell? Dana grinned, while looking around at the decorations covering every inch of the diner. I led my two friends over to the booth in the back, secretly keeping my eye open for Darcy, or even Bailey.   
"So, any sign of your mystery woman?" Dana asked, smiling. She knew everything seriously, she could tell whatever feeling I was feeling. She was magic, but then again I had known her since we were two.   
"Not yet." I responded, trying to keep my attention on my menu, the waitress had given us. I was even disappointed, because the waitress wasn't any of the people I had met, yet alone Darcy. We all sat there in silence looking at our menus, when the door chime sounded and loudly a crowd came in. I tried to make it appear that I wasn't really interested in who came in with the crowd, but to me that felt impossible. I was almost dying to see Darcy, the more I had talked to Bailey, well the more I got Bailey to tell me about Darcy the more I wanted to be with her.   
"You're late!" I heard someone say, not too loudly. I looked up to see Liz my sorta new aunt walking out of the backroom lecturing two girls who had just walked in. I tried to stretch my neck so I could see the front of the two girls, they had their back to me and I was practically praying that they were who I thought they were.   
"I can't have this happen again!" Liz berated, I heard the two girls sigh. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked, looking from one girl to the next.  
"Clear as mud." One of the girls replied. I could've shouted, because the moment the girl spoke I knew it was Darcy. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, because I was in a daze thinking about Darcy.   
"So, there's the girl." It wasn't a question, it was more like a statement, when Dana said that. I nodded, grinning at my two friends. "It does look like your classic Walker taste." She commented, smirking.   
"Ya, that's totally you're girl!" Paul exclaimed, smiling along with Dana. "The blonde's not bad either." He stated, earning him a elbowing from Dana.  
"But, it's not the brunette, I like the blonde!" I whispered, across the table to them. They both look shocked, I shrugged as if to say, 'why not the blonde?'.   
"But, she's a blonde!" Paul sated dumbly, Dana nodded along with Paul still speechless. I guess I had track records of being with brunettes. I did find blondes to be ditzy and dumb, but not Darcy. Her hair wasn't even fully blonde it was practically light brown.   
"Oh, hey! Chris, we forgot to tell you, my brother and his friend are in Texas, anyway they're probably going to come here, to see us!" Dana said excitedly, grinning. Her brother was only three years older then us, but he left once her parents died. He had been living with their Mom's best friend, but now he was out of high school. Dana would've wanted to of gone and lived with him too, but she couldn't leave Paul and I. Not really, actually she probably wouldn't want to leave Paul and I, but I think that social services hat a bigger impact. They felt that Dana shouldn't leave the country, because she needed to be close to her roots, some stupid thing.   
"That's great, Dana, really!" I replied, just as enthused as she was.   
"Yeah for you!" Paul mumbled. Dana looked at him and laughed. "The last time I saw Blake he threatened to remove man town and probably kill me, if I ever touched Dana!" He complained. Yes, that would be a problem, considering I'm almost positive Dana and Paul had done a lot more than just touching!   
"Don't worry, he'll only be around for three days. I think for three days we can pretend not to being going out." She responded, I laughed. I knew them too well, I'd bet you anything they'd want each other in the first ten minutes.   
"Hey new guy!" I looked up to see Darcy smiling at me. I mentally remember to beat up Dana and Paul one of whom kicked me under the table, and the other one was making it obvious that I had talked about her before, in that kind of way.  
"Hey Darcy!" I replied, trying not to seem to excited and trying to block out Dana and Paul across the booth.   
"How are you?" She asked.   
"Pretty good," I replied smiling. Before I could ask how she was, she interrupted and asked.   
"Are these your friends?" She questioned, smiling at Dana and Paul.   
"Unfortunately," I mumble, glaring at them.   
"I'm Dana!" Dana replied, grinning, and holding out her hand. Darcy shook her hand, smiling.  
"And, I'm Paul!" He stated, doing the same as Dana had done.   
"I'm Darcy…" She responded, looking around the Crashdown for someone. And, pulling Bailey over, from working. "This is Bailey, my friend!" She commented, Bailey smiled at the two strangers in front of her.  
"Dana, Paul." I replied, signaling each when I said there names.   
"Hey." They said together.  
"Darcy, Bailey!" We all looked at the door to where the voices came from. I recognized some of the kids that I had met the day before, they came in and grabbed a seat. Darcy waved at them, smiling. While, Bailey went over to talk with them and take their orders.   
"So, what would you like from the menu?" Darcy asked us. We all replied, naming an item from the menu. When Darcy left to give the orders, I glanced over where Bailey was talking to the kids. I could name the children, because I now know them, there was Rob, Caleb, Mark, and Leila.   
"Chris and Darcy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Dana and Paul whispered the song across the table to me. They were about as mature as second graders. While they went on singing the song, and talking amongst themselves of what Darcy and my life would be like, if we got married. I watched the table with my some of my new family. From where I was sitting I heard them talking too.  
"Is that guy still stalking you?" Asked Mark. Stalking her? What was that all about? I watched Bailey, she looked a little nervous, but it really wasn't apparent.   
"Well, not really, it's a long story… shove!" She exclaimed, moving in the booth beside Mark. "Ok, well last night he was at my brother's party, and…"   
"Bailey! Telephone!" Liz called quietly out from the backroom. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me that last night, but then again we had just met.  
"He are your drinks, one cherry coke, and two alien blasts." I looked up to see Darcy with our drinks.   
"Thanks!" I responded smiling, up at her. She nodded, grinning back at me.   
"Yeah, thanks." Dana and Paul commented, breaking our eye contact. My mind wandered back to Bailey's stalked, whatever the hell that meant. Boy, was this town fucking weird. 


End file.
